


The Scare, Proposal and Love

by 102000QP



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/102000QP/pseuds/102000QP
Summary: One life can change a lot in 24 hours, multiple lives can do an one-eighty in 24 hours, so, how will the lives of our favorite BAU team change in 24 hours? Well, read and find out





	The Scare, Proposal and Love

It’s 3:48 AM when Emily and JJ walk into the conference room “Thank you for coming in everyone” Emily greets the rest of the team who were waiting for her and JJ to arrive. She looks at Garcia “We can get started” Seeing as they were called out of bed at around 3 AM those who know nothing about the case yet, would like to get started and have a reason to have to wake up so early.

Garcia nods and grabs the remote “Guys, meet Hannah Shines, sixteen-year-old Junior in Wichita, Kansas. Last night, she snuck out with her girlfriend, they were attacked and she’s been missing ever since” Garcia relays to the team, giving them a very short summary of the case that’s in the files in front of them.

Emily, who’s still standing behind her chair that’s standing between JJ’s and Rossi’s, adds “The girlfriend, Naya Morris, got a broken jaw and a concussion” Garcia pulls up a few pictures from the crime scene and what the girlfriend looks like at the moment “The worst part is that the description of the attacker matches that of Hannah’s father, Bill Shines”

“Ex-con” JJ notes after looking into the file for the first time, prompting the others to open their files too.

Garcia immediately gives them some more info on JJ’s comment “Oh, is he ever. Still on parole. Bill is a car thief extraordinaire”

JJ, Tara, Reid, Walker, Rossi and Alvez look into their files to see what exactly Garcia meant with ‘extraordinaire’. Being by far the fastest reader Reid carries on, after only a few seconds, “He has a pretty long string of assault charges, too. He has been in and out of jail since he was eleven”

“We don’t usually do parental abduction cases, do we?” Alvez questions, being newer to the cases the BAU takes on than the others. Walker might be the newest member of the team, but he was a member of the BAP, where the work is kind of equal to the BAU, before joining the team and thus has a bit more experience in that department.

Rossi is the first to answer his question “We do when the abduction’s violent and the dad’s a former convict, especially with such a record”

“He hasn’t been incarcerated in over three years, so he’s had tons of opportunities to grab her. Why pick yesterday to do it?” Tara states, giving a very good point.

Walker adds “Well, he beat the girlfriend within an inch of his life to do it, so, taking her at that exact moment had to be really important”

“Apparently, Bill was none too pleased that Hannah’s mom Shannon had decided to remarry and then move from Chicago to Wichita” Garcia says, giving them a possible trigger on why Bill decided to kidnap his daughter.

“He also lost visitation rights the last time he got locked up” Emily relays, having already looked a bit further into this being the trigger.

JJ continues on the path they’re walking “So the anger about that is the stressor that builds up over the years and last night, he decides to do something about it” she theorizes.

“This could be vengeance for taking his daughter away” Reid articulates.

Rossi, who’s just like the others fairly certain that the mother is the stressor, states “If it’s revenge against the mother, he’ll either hurt Hannah or disappear with her”

“She’s been missing for over five hours” Emily says looking into each of her team members’ face “We all know how time sensitive these cases are” she takes a breath “The AMBER Alert is expanding…” Emily stops shortly to try and think of what she wants to say “… every hour” she stops again. Everyone stops looking at the files in front of them and instead they focus on Emily.

“Emily, are you okay?” Rossi is the first to ask.

Emily looks at him, with sweat standing on her forehead “Yeah, I’m fine” she manages to get out before her eyes roll back and she falls to the ground.

“Call an ambulance” JJ and Rossi yell at the same time, as Garcia has already dispatched an ambulance to their location.

 


End file.
